


Cas Kong

by Supernaturalfan01



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angelic Grace, Angels, Dinosaurs, Eggs, Everything on the island is giant, Fantasy, Giants, Love, Mermaids, Other, Supernatural Elements, Unicorns, palm trees, romantic, waterfalls
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 22:30:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16564337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supernaturalfan01/pseuds/Supernaturalfan01
Summary: A vacation to a mysterious island leads Sam and Dean on a hunt, as the hunters search for a mighty beast know as Cas Kong, after Dean is captured by a group of angels it's up to Sam, Jack and Gabriel to rescue Dean before the hunter becomes the hunted





	1. Unicorns, mermaids and giants o my

Sam and Dean venture to a mysterious island  
that's said to be full of giants, prehistoric monsters, extra terrestrials, mythical, magical, and even supernatural creatures,  


Creatures like wild unicorns, dragons dinosaurs, trolls and even angels

When Sam and Dean first arrive the brother notice that everything on the island looks usually gigantic, some trees are so tall they see to be touching the clouds in the sky

The beach was covered with giant seashells that could house a human

Sam spots an unusual looking horse running along roaming freely on a sunny beach, 

Sam said "Dean do you see that"?

Dean responds "see what Sammy"?

Sam said "It's appers to be some kind of horse, perhaps a Unicorn or something

Dean said " i don't believe in unicorns Sammy, but what the heck, let's check it out"

Sam and Dean check out the beach to get a better view of the mystery animal,

There were more then one of these unusually looking horses roaming freely on the pure white sands of the beautiful beach, as crystal clear waters were sparkling in the distance

the creature appears to be very colorful, and there are an abundance of rainbows surrounding the beach area, it was a magical sight indeed

the one horse has pure white fur, covering it's whole body

and the horse has a long golden horn sticking out from the top of it's head, 

It's back is covered with large white and golden feathered wings, and the tip of the animal's features were also gold, 

A rainbow of light appeared to be glowing around the animal's whole body, 

Dean couldn't believe his own eyes, unicorns were real, alive, roaming free, and talking?

Suddenly the gold and white horse winked at Sam with sparkling gold eyes and walked towards him and stared talking to him

Dean is then approached by another white unicorn with dark black wings, blue eyes, a blue horn, long black hair going down its back and it's tail who talks to him too

Dean is in shock and speechless he can't understand how any of this can be real, and Sam is fascinated by the fact that the graceful creatures can speak so well

The Sam and Dean are then given a safe ride through the clouds in the sky by the two unicorns to the edge of the beach

The unicorns speak of another magical creature who roams along side of the shoe of the crystal clear waters of the beach her named is mermaid Meg

Meg is a beautiful mermaid with long blond hair and a long fish like tale with rainbow scales and human features including human legs for walking on land but she can't wander to far from the water because she needs to stay in water so her scales don't dry out

Meg knows much about the creatures who live here and she will eventually lead the two hunters on a epic quest to find a giant mysterious creature know as Cas kong

Meg warns Sam and Dean to stick together and not to wander into angel territory because people have known to suddenly vanish and seem to never return

Mermaid Meg also speaks of a magical witch she is friends with named Rowena who lives in a castle deep in the forest who may be able to help Sam and Dean get home

Sam and Dean are in search of a mighty beast know as Cas Kong who is gripping people tight and carrying them off

Dean and Sam split up in search of food and water 

As they are on their quest Dean finds some materials like long branche and big palm leaves to build a small house to shelter Sam and Dean for the night

Sam comes across some fresh fruit like strawberries, blackberries, blueberries, and raspberries growing on nearby bush

Sam also finds some ripe bananas growing on a tree, Sam tryed to shake the tree to knock down a bunch of bananas but Sam had to climb up the tree instead to get a fresh bunch of bananas this was not an easy task for Sam

Dean heard strange roars and streatcheing in the distance, Dean gose to investigate,

Dean said " I'll be right back Sammy, I'm going to check out our surroundings"

Sam insisted on going with Dean, and reminded Dean what Meg told them about wandering around alone on this mysterious island

Dean and Sam fell into a very large 3 toed footprint without even realizing it was a footprint, assuming it was just an oddly shaped hole in the ground

Sam and Dean just climb out of the footprint, then they relize that he shape of the hole they fell into was indeed a very large footprint

Sam and Dean even found a few more giant footprints streatched out along the ground

There were even rounded 4 towed footprints that belonged to an even bigger animal

Whatever left those footprints was enormous

Some strange vegetation oddly shaped leaves growing on the tall trees shaped like a star

Suddenly the ground shakes and a young, curious creature as big as a house approaches the Winchesters


	2. The Land Before Supernatural

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Dean meet a friendly dinosaur much like the lovable cartoon dinosaur from The Land Before Time movies
> 
> This is The Land Before Time and Supernatural crossover enjoy :)

The young animal has a really long neck, a really long tail, and 4 towed feet, it was a dinosaur, an actual living dinosaur!

It had big blue eyes and light tan skin, a white underbelly and black and blue spots on it's back

The animal was smelling them, checking out their sent, and licking them, this creature senced that Sam and Dean were good, and it really took a liking to the Winchesters and trusted Sam and Dean

Dean was was stil not amused that the dinosaur just licked them, and slobber was all over them, and dried off with a large palm leaf, he used as a towl

This dinosaur seemed to love eating the strange sweet smelling star shaped leave that smelled like honey and grew on the tall trees

The young dinosaur also enoyed eating the plants, and fruits, that grew on the island as well, the little dinosaur had a huge appreciate and Sam and Dean were glad it was for plants, and not people

The dinosaur lowered it's head, and gestured to the Winchester brothers to climb on, and somehow the boys understood and climed on board ridding on the back of a giant, friendly dinosaur

The dinosaur took them back to it's heard, were a whole heard of plant eating sauopod dinosaurs lived

The dinosaur let Sam and Dean off it's back the brothers fond themselves in a green valley full of peace and natural beauty untouched by humans

No trash on the ground, no cars, not even a house or a store, just a soft green grassy ground full of flowers, sweet smrling nectar, bees, butterflys, wild berries, assorted fruits, nuts, ect...

A big beatiful, breat taking waterfall in the distance flowing with pure spring water, and smaller waterholes around the area

Volcanos rumbled in the far distance, releasing hot thick gray smoke, soot and ash into the air, and spilling out multin hot lava, but everyone was safe and far enough away from the danger of the hot mountains

Shutting stars flew across the syk, lighting up the sky, and the moon was a lot bigger and closer to the earth so it was visible during the day time hours 

Other species of plant eating dinosaurs from different time periods also lived their as well

The friendly sauopod dinosaur then ran off to play with it's friends the young dinosaur played with other dinosaurs of different species they were all living together and getting along and playing with eachother nicely 

Some with horns and thrills on their heads

One dinosaur had long wings and feathers and a beak like a bird

One with giant plates going down it's back and large spikes sticking out of it's tail

One had a creast that looks like a horn that is us3d to communicate with others of its own kind

Another one had a massive armed body and a huge club on it's tail

Another dinosaur had a large boney dome on top of it's head with horns sticking from the side of its head 

One dinosaur that appeared to be a baby trex but was friendly and playing with the other young dinosaurs

Flying feathered reptile like creatures with large wings, flew above head flying through the puffy, white cloids in the sky

A friendly dolphin like creature roamed the waters and clicked and is capable of immating and speaking human language

Sam stayed behind to check out the area and observe the wildlife, resting under a nearby tree that provided lots of shade, something a sticky substitute drips on top of Sam's head, it was the color of amber and sure enough it was indeed amber

Sam finds a bid glod rock he though it was gold at first but it wasn't glod it was a amber colored see-through rock with a small star shaped leaf inside

It turned pit to be fossilized amber and a true scientific discovery indeed, he decided to keep it, and puts it in his jacket pocket, it was so large it took up all the room in Sam's pocket

Dean wandered off and found a cave full of light and glowing crystals it was a true wonder of nature

Dean wandered deeper into and beyond the valley and discoverers a giant nest full of very large enormous eggs


	3. Angels and human hunters, "Hello Dean" Dean meets Castiel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean meets Castiel for the first time,
> 
> Dean encounters the mighty beast know as Cas Kong and Cas goes ape over a sexy hunter man named Dean Winchester

The eggs are as big as Dean and Sam, there is an ear pearcing, high pitched sound coming from the nest as if the eggs were talking to eachother in their true voices

Dean couldn't get too close to the inside of the nest without getting blinded by the bright light energy that protected the giant, enormous egss

The powerful glowing beam of angelic light was just to pure and powerful for a human to even look at without blinding their eyes

It appeared to be glowing anglic grace that protected the eggs

Pure white, gold, black features, and multiple colored features were covering the nest, it looks like a nest of a large bird of some sort, maybe even a dinosaur nest

Giant myserious marking, symbols and letters were written in some strange unknown lanuage to humans

Unfortunately Dean couldn't understand this mysterious lanuage or make out what the letters said

Dean thought he reconized some of the letters and symbols to be written in Enochian

The symbols surrounded the area of the nest and some symbols were carved into some of the trees nearby the huge nest

Dean hears the loud high pitched scratching noise get louder and one of the eggs started to hatch

Dean runs away in panic

Unfortunately Dean finds himself to be captured by a group of giant winged angels who look like people but are angels in human vessels

Dean couldn't get away or escape from the giants because they were so much bigger and stronger than him

The angels start to pray in enochian, and look up towards the sky, the clouds part and sunlight shines down on Dean

Dean can not understand what the giants are saying but Dean just knows something big is going to happen

Then the angels take off, fly away, disappeare go back home to were they came from, Dean trys to escape, at his chance at freedom but its already to late

And the sky above Dean starts to darken, and sunlight is swallowed up by a huge shadow with colossal black wings sours above the tree tops, landing closer to the nest as the ground rumbles and shakes

The giant winged creature is mighty and fearce amd the earth shakes when he walks but he is also gentle and angelic at the same time and the creature is in a human vessel, he looks like a man in a trench coat with large black wings and beautiful glowing blue eyes

This one giant monster is even bigger then the others, Dean was frightened at the sight of the giant creature

The size of this human being looking monster is so enormous it's about the size of a big city building

Dean hides behind a large rock to try to hide from the winged monster but the creature seems to already know Dean is there and Dean knows the creature knows of his presence

More giants fly over the trees and to Dean's relive they just keep on flying past the area

Dean noticed one of the winged creatures that fly past had big, golden wings and what appered to be a lollipop in his mouth

But Dean soon realized that he is not free just yet he still stuck between a rock and a hard place

As the creature can see his soul light energy emitting from behind the rock but still the creature had no desire to hurt Dean

The monsterous man stands guard by the nest caring for the newly born hatchling just waiting for Dean to come out and introduce himself

The mighty man even toys with Dean by streatcheing it's wings out to cover the entire area engulfing the tiny human under large black feathered wings so Dean couldn't escape, trying to protect and comfort the tiny little man

Dean was absolutely terrified and Cas knew it, Cas knew that Dran was trapped and couldn't get away, Dean knew the situation and the chance of escaping all seemed hopeless

Dean then started to pray for someone to rescue him

Dean didint relize the gentle giant could hear Dean's paryers and cry for help and suddenly he lifted his wings so Dean doesn't feel so scared

Dean sees sunlight and his chance to escape returns Dean stars to run away

Cas grabs Dean so Dean can't escape, Dean is struggling to escape with all of his might ftom the giant's, or rather Cas' tight grip, but Cas' grip is just too strong for Dean to free himself

Dean finds himself trapped in a tight grip unable to escape as Dean trys squirming and struggling in the giant's massive hands

Large hands to fit a whole human in

Dean said "help! let me go, put me down! Right now! Big guy!"

Dean said "please, don't eat me"

"Eat you"? Cas repeated confused

Dean said "Come on Buddy, you really don't want to eat me, I really don't taste very good at all, and besides I'll only give you bad indigestion"

"Eat you"? Cas repeated again

"Indigestion"? Cas repeated

Cas tiled his head even more confused

Don't try to fool me, or you can't fool me pal, with that confused look on your face

I know what you are up to  
You are just waiting for the right moment when I least expect it, then you are going to gobble me up

well you are not going to hunt this hunter or snack on me buddy

"No, i said i'm not going to, no i wont eat you little man"

"What makes you think that"? Cas asks curiously

"Dude you are huge, your stomach is enormous, you must have a huge appetite, one big enough for humans"

Well, you are not going to hunt this hunter

"I am not a hunter as you say and you are not going to become the hunted"

"I am not a predator and you are not my prey"

"I don't need to eat, consume food to fill my stomach, my body dosen't require substance, nutrients, or food",

my grace the grace inside me substains, and subsides my hunger therefore i never get hungry

My body dosen't require acquire substance, nutrients, or food

even if my stomach is empty, i don't have to eat

unless my grace is low or i turn completely human

Don't worry little man, you are completely safe, and I would never eat you no matter how human and hungry i am, i promous

"listen little man, i promous i wont, eat you"

don't worry little one you are completely safe, i promous

Cas comes closer to Dean and brings Dean closer to the nest

"Stay back buddy, your not snacking on me, I'm warning you"

"I told you I'm not going to eat you"

"I like you"

"You like me how"? Dean asks defensively

"I like you as a friend, I think you are nice"

Cas said "do not be afraid little man, i will not hirt you"

Cas puts Dean down, but Cas still leaves his hand out close to Dean

Cas Kong can talk in English and in Enochian, he has a rough and deep sounding voice and Cas says

"Hello Dean" the deep voice calls

Dean is shaking in fear and Dean said "who are you"?

"And how did you know my name"? Dean asked

"I am the one who gripped you tight and raised you from perdition"

"We need to talk Dean,... alone"

"Who are you"? Dean asks frightened

"Castiel" the creature answers

Dean said "What are you?"

"I'm an angel of the Lord" Cas answered

Dean said " get the hell out of here there's no such thing"

"This is your problem Dean, you have no faith"

Dean then sees Castiel's giant black wings flash before him 

Cas gentlely places his hand down, plam out flat to allow Dean to climb on

Dean is not sure, so Cas scoops Dean up slowly, making sure Dean is ok, with this first, Dean doesn't protest and lets Cas scoop him up gentlely gingerly

Cas is huge as big as a large city building but is a gentle giant of pure angelic beauty

The massive angel monster has giant teeth and a charming smile,

the warm winds of gentle breaths exhale from Castiel's mouth and nose and wrap Dean in a blanket of warmth tickleing Dean with Cas' warm heat

The creature has a large heart shaped nose that Dean thinks is kind of cute

Dean is lost as he looks into Castiel's big, beautiful blue eyes that appear to be glowing with angel grace

Dean then felt a fuzzy feeling rush through him his body and let it consume him

Cas has a full head of messy dark hair that Dean loves running his fingers through

Cas has massive, long, soft, black wings

Dean was hugging and kissing Cas

Cuddling into the angel's massive wings

Dean was burying his head into Cas's soft and warm wings and super soft feathers

Cas can get a little on the serious and grumpy side sometimes and sometimes Cas even pounds his chest

Cas has a naturally grumpy personally in his nature but is a sweetheart and loves Dean very much

Cas brings Dean to a warm waterfall with pure spring water and crystal clear water where the giant often baves

Cas gives Dean a ride in his trench coat pocket to the waterfall, Cas wants to help wash Dean and get him nice and clean

Cas hils Dean in his hands and Cas starts removing Dean's closes like a doll trying to help Dean get undress

Dean felt akward about getting naked in front of a stranger and told Cas he would like some personal space and he can do this himself

Dean then ran behind a big bush to get undressed

Dean takes off his shirt Dean is shirtless showing off his flat chested toned body and Cas blushes at the lovely sight

As Dean teases Cas by "saying you like what you see big guy? Well wait because there's even more to see"

Cas giggles, giddy, and shows Dean his flat chested, toned tummy off to Dean and and look Dean, dean laughs and said you look pretty good yourself big guy 

Dean then removes the rest of his bottom clothes grabs a large leaf covers his bottom and slowly dips his toes into the warm refreshing waters of the clear springs

Cas gets undressed, and asks Dean to close his eyes, so he can have some privacy because their was not a tree big enough to hide Cas' big fram as he gets undressed

Dean gives cas his privacy but ferls the earge to take a quick peek anyway

Cas covers himself with his large hands and tells dean he can look now

Cas gets in the water, and a big wave splashs over Dean, Dean is now drenched and laughs, splashing small amounts of water back at Cas 

They both splash eachother playfully all morning long

Dean was swinging on a large vine and Dean used Cas as a waterslide sliding down Cas' arms and Dean also used Cas as a float layin on Cas' warm flat toned chest and his comfy cousiny belly

As they lost track of time Dean felt a rumbling beneath his body

Dean wondered what was that? It felt like a mini earthquake

Castiel's stomach rumbled loudly reminding him he hasn't eaten all day, so Cas and Dean go to find some food

"Cas was that your stomach!?" hold on Cas did your stomach just growl!?

Cas said "o excuse me, so sorry about that, dont worry Dean, that was just my stomach growling, i must be getting hungry"

I thought you said you, angels didn't need to eat" 

"Well Dean i never told you i was a little low on grace when we first met"

"My grace will eventually recharge itself but in the meantime i need to get enough energy from food"

"Ok Cas, then lets get you something to eat then"

"Hey Cas, don't look at me buddy i am not angel food", Dean jokes playfully

"I don't understand that reference, little man, i mean Dean"

"What do you eat anyway Cas"?

"Well mostly plants, vegetation, fruits, vegetables, wheat, nuts, seeds, fresh healthy foods"

"What ever grows in the land, the foods father planted here"

"I am actually a vegetarian, Cas said proudly"

"So basically you eat rabbit food", Dean jokes

"Well, i eat a mixture of foods, only without meat or fish"

" Well that must be quite a healthy lifestyle, no wonder you look so good looking and are slim, big, strong and health Cas, because you eat your veggies" Dean teases Cas and pats Cas' belly

They pass fields of colorful flowers as birds were singing in the sunshine, Cas and Dean come aross a huge flowering friut, tree

The friut was huge, the fruit wa even bigger than Dean, and they find a nice shady palm tree canape, spot to eat their lunch, and Cas' large body shades Dean from the hot sun like an umbrella


	4. The hunt for the hunter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When after the giant monster captures Dean, gripping him tight and carrying the hunter off Sam must get help from Gabriel and Jack
> 
> It's up to the guys to find and rescue Dean from the giant creature's clutches before the hunter becomes the hunted, or worse gets eaten up by the monster

When after the giant monster captures Dean, gripping him tight and carrying the hunter off Sam must get help from Gabriel and Jack

It's up to the guys to find and rescue Dean from the giant creature's clutches before the hunter becomes the hunted, or worse gets eaten up by the monster

Sam finds a trail of large foot prints and feathers that belong to the giant monster who took his beloved brother Dean

Jack reconized the footprints and feathers to belong to an angel, a giant sized angel in the size of their trueform

Gabriel said "i know who the angel who took your brother is Sammy, his name is Castiel, but don’t worry he is very nice and won't hirt your brother Sam"

How will the guys rescue Dean from the giant beast's clutches?


End file.
